rede_globo_logopedia_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Rede Globo/Anniversary
1975 (10th anniversary) The logo consists of a 1 with the Rede Globo 1966 logo with a line forming the number 10. 10 anos.png globo 10.png Rede_Globo_10_anos_white.png Rede_Globo_10_anos_Yellow.png 1980 (15th anniversary) 15th years festival The logo consists of a rainbow-colored number 15 with a monochromatic version of the Rede Globo 1976 logo. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-42-728 - Cópia.png Quinze_Anos.png 15_anos_globo.png|Doors Vinheta - Rede Globo 15 Anos (1980) 1985 (20th anniversary) 20th years special and festival In 1985, Globo completed 20 years of television and, to celebrate, had released this new logo. The logo is composed by a metallized number 20 whose sides form the Globo logo. It is also rainbow-colored, like the previous anniversary logo, but with a wave motion effect. Globo 20 anos.jpg Vinte_anos.jpg Globo1985 2.PNG Globo1985_4.png Imagem7.jpg 20 anos 1985.png 20_YEArs.jpg VINTE.jpg Borro.png a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-42-728.jpg|prototype version a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-43-728 - Cópia - Cópia - Cópia.jpg|alternate version 1990 (25th anniversary) 25 years festival The logo contains the number 25 around the Rede Globo 1986 logo. Rede_Globo_25_Anos_dark.png|Low luminosity REDEGLOBO1989.jpg|Mirror version Rede_Globo_25_anos_color_variation.png|Color variation a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-43-728 - Cópia - Cópia.jpg|Alternate version in mirror Vinheta - Rede Globo (1990) 25 Anos 1995 (30th anniversary) 30th years festival The logo consists of a globe with two sides: the rainbow-colored screen with another sphere on the right, and a number 3 carved out of the sphere on the left. The first one showing the logos consists of the 1972 seven-rings logo, 1975 anniversary logo, 1980 anniversary logo, 1985 anniversary logo, and the 1990 anniversary logo. Globo 30 unused.png|Unused version (1). Globo 30 unused 2.png|Unused version (2). Globo 30 unused 3.png|Unused version (3). a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-43-728 - Cópia.jpg|Alternate version. REDEGLOBO199530ANOS.png Rede Globo 30 anos.jpg Shot0211.png 2000 (35th anniversary) Specials TV 50th years and Globo 35th years The Rede Globo celebrates 35 years and 50 years of history on Brazilian TV. This logo did not appear on any of the network's idents. 2005 (40th anniversary) 40th Globo specials The logo consists of the 2005 Rede Globo with colorful metallic ribbons forming the number 4 beside it. The idents of the logo utilizes the Globo Glass graphic package, but with different sceneries, colored transparent ribbons (from the anniversary logo itself) zooming across the scenery, and the 40th anniversary logo of Rede Globo replacing the 2000 logo (later, the 40th anniversary logo was replaced by the 2005 Globo logo in 2006). 40_anos.png|Unused Globo 40 anos on-air.jpg|Logo on-air 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next." Globo_40_anos_vidro.png Globo 40 terra 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" Globo 40 sao paulo 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" Globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro" Globo Salvador 2005 (40).png|"Globo 40: Salvador" RedeGlobo40YearsLogoNews.jpg|Alternate Logo Rede_Globo_40_anos_Futebol.png|"Futebol" Rede_Globo_40_anos_Humor.png|"Humor" Rede_Globo_Aniversário.png|"Aniversário" Rede_Globo_Dramaturgia.png|"Dramaturgia" Rede_Globo_Jornalismo.png|"Jornalismo" 2010 (45th anniversary) The logo consists of the Rede Globo 2008 logo with the number 45 and the word "Anos" (Years) on the number 5. 2015 (50th anniversary) 50th years specials The 50th anniversary logo is launched on December 23, 2014 and consist of the current Rede Globo logo used from 2014. This is before, Rede Globo as Globotipo font actual used. Sem título-0.png|Luz, Câmera, 50 Anos Rede_Globo_50_anos.jpg|Another variant (Unused) Globo_50_anos_2d.png|2D version 2020 (55th anniversary) 55th years specials The 55th anniversary logo will launched on Mid-April 2020 and will consist of the new Rede Globo logo used from 2020. With a font Globotipo. Globo_55_anos_2d.png|2D version Category:Rede Globo Category:Anniversary Logos Category:Special logos